A Dragonball Fanfiction
by Shockwave89
Summary: While this does follow the original Dragonball story, this is not the story you'd expect. Three people; two humans, one of which can transform, and a female Saiyan who arrives with Nappa and Vegeta, have the time of their lives. Jack, a human who can transform, Viola, Jack's lover, and Peppa, the female Saiyan that both Jack and Viola fall for. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

During Son Goku's fight with the evil King Piccolo, two humans were walking in West City. They, like half of the city, weren't interested in the fight, even though their lives literally depended on Goku winning. The city was practically alive. People were running along the sidewalk, in and out of stores, engines of cars and motorcycles were roaring. Everywhere you would look, there would be couples in love. One of these couples were no exception. They were a young couple. The young man wore a light blue jacket with a white emblem on the upper part of the right arm. The emblem were two "C"'s, a big one and a smaller one inside. Beneath them were two words that read "Capsule Corp". It was all out lined in black. Underneath the jacket was a blue T-shirt. The young man also wore a pair of dark blue jeans with black triangle-toe boots. His hair was straight and black with light blue streaks. Part of his hair came down over his right eye, as if to hide something. His eyes were dark red, an obvious contradiction to the rest of the colors on his body. He was lean, tall, and could scare someone off with the right look. That didn't work on his girlfriend, however.

She was actually drawn to him. The young woman was shorter than the young man, at least to his shoulder. Her hair was black as night with silver tips and fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. She had a small diamond earring in her left ear. She wore a red leather jacket with black stripes down the arms. Underneath was a black T-shirt with a large Capsule Corp. logo on the back. She also wore a pair of maroon-colored leggings. Her shoes were black high-tops with white laces. The young couple were obviously very different, but, like magnets, they were attracted to each other.

They met two years ago, during the annual Budokai Tournament. They both knew Goku and were rooting for him. The young man was wearing clothing similar to Goku's gi, mainly because he was one of Goku's friends and was training with him. The young man was in the row above a beautiful young woman. She wore her hair in a soft bun. Her hair was completely black then. She had a thin orange jacket and a blue shirt. She wore grey sweatpants and black Sneakers.

As the Tournament continued, the young man got a little too excited and leaned too far forward, falling and face-planting in the seat near the young woman. She turned her head quickly and almost laughed. She helped the young man up and their eyes met. His red eyes to her blue eyes. They were lost in each other's gaze. The young man's black and blue hair set neatly over his right eye, even after the clumsy fall he just had. The two tried to stop looking at each other, but each attempt made it much harder. Slowly, but surely, they were falling in love.

"I'm Jack", the young man said as they sat back down.

"I'm Viola", the young woman said softly. This was the first time in a few years that Viola had fallen for someone as entrancing as Jack. His red eyes drew her in and the way his hair set over his eye didn't help. Jack could say the same thing. Viola's ocean blue eyes were a sight to see.

"Jack! Jack!" a voice called to him, interrupting the moment between him and Viola. Jack turned his head and saw Goku waving at him from the arena to come down for a bit. He looked at Viola and shouted back "No", grabbed Viola's hand and walked away to somewhere more private.

Viola didn't know what to think about her situation. Should she stop Jack and tell him to go to Son Goku, or stop him to kiss him? They weren't around anyone in the hallway Jack led her to, so maybe she could.

"_No… Not now"_, Viola thought. She shook her head and stopped herself. Jack felt the resistance and looked at Viola.

"Are you okay"? Jack asked Viola, still holding her hand. She said nothing and let herself fall into Jack's arms and buried her head in his chest, sobbing softly. Jack rubbed her back gently and fought back his own tears. He had forgotten what it was like to love and to be loved by someone. They knew that they had found love in each other and Jack made a promise to his new love.

"Viola", Jack began as he wiped Viola's tears away, "I promise that I will never leave you. If you are taken, I will never stop looking for you." Viola squeezed Jack hard and he continued. "If I am taken, I will come back to you, no matter how long it takes." Viola went from soft sobs to tears that seemed to never end. She was so happy and so glad that Jack had fallen next to her.

Jack lifted Viola's head up to look into her eyes. They leaned into each other. Viola wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as Jack wrapped his arms around Viola, pulling her closer.

"_Is this true love"?_ Jack thought. "_I only thought this was a fairytale, love at first sight and all…"_

"_Could this be it? True love"? _Viola thought as she and Jack got closer to each other. Viola's breathing became light and shallow, Jack's heart started to race and then, they kissed. It was a soft and passionate kiss that true love would deem worthy. The two young lovers hearts soon began to beat in perfect synchronization and they knew they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

Two years later, as Goku fought Piccolo, Jack and Viola wandered through West City. To the naked eye, or to those who didn't know them, they seemed like a normal couple. Goku, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Tien Shinhan and Master Roshi knew how Jack and Viola really were. Wild and unpredictable was how they were alone. However, when Jack and Viola fought each other in tournaments, their skills were unmatched by other opponents. They could read each other easily.

But this day was a relaxed day for Jack and Viola. They had faith that Goku would defeat Piccolo. As that fight went on, the young couple went to grab a bite to eat. Because they both worked at Capsule Corp., they had it easy with money. They didn't get in over their heads with money and knew that Bulma would be mad at them if they spent too much. A few hours later, Goku defeated Piccolo. As the fight concluded, Jack called Bulma.

"You want me to come get Viola? Why"? Bulma asked, confused at Jack's request.

"She's been wanting to spend time with her best friends, B", Jack responded. "Vi looked at me and I saw that she wanted to do something with you and Chi-Chi."

Bulma groaned. "Okay, I'll be over there soon."

"Thanks, Bulma", Jack said. "Oh yeah, we're already at Capsule Corp, by the way."

"Really"? Bulma asked surprised. "Okay then. That saves me a lot of time." They hung up their phones and Viola jumped into Jack's arms, kissing him. Jack was smiling after each kiss they shared. He set Viola down ran his fingers through her soft hair. Viola reached a hand to Jack's to pull him back down for a kiss. Jack didn't fight it. They loved each other so much.

About twenty minutes later, Bulma showed up at Capsule Corp. with Chi-Chi in a blue car. Viola kissed Jack one more time and left to have fun with Bulma and Chi-Chi. Jack watched as the three women left. He started to grin, knowing he could do something special for Viola. For the first time in two years, he flew into the sky and headed for the first jewelry shop.

"Welcome back, Jackie", the store owner said. He was a old man who could tell what someone wanted by talking to them.

"Hey, Carl", Jack replied.

"Come to look at the ring you had made for your lady?"

"Yeah", Jack said with a smile. They went to the back and Carl pulled out a red velvet box from his desk and opened it. As Jack hovered the old man, his smile got even brighter.

"She's gonna love it", Jack said, taking the box.

"I'm sure she will, m'boy", Carl replied. Jack landed softly and shook the old man's hand but was so happy that he hugged him as well. Carl chuckled softly as Jack flew out of the store, remembering a time he had that much energy. However, something was coming to Earth. Little did Jack know, he was about to get ripped away from Viola in the most unexpected way.

"You're sure the specimen is on Earth, little brother"? a creature asked.

"Yes, Cooler", the other responded hotly, "I'm sure." That was Frieza, a Frost Demon and the self proclaimed Emperor of the Universe. His big brother, Cooler, didn't care too much for taking and selling planets.

"Now, now", another voice began, "No need in getting bent out of shape, my sons." King Cold was one of strongest warriors of the Frost Demon clan and of his planet, and only in his second form. Frieza was in his first form and Cooler was in his fourth form.

"I'm perfectly calm, Father", Frieza said with a slight attitude. He wasn't happy that the only way that he was going to get his specimen was with a scouter's ship. He'd rather do it himself and fly down to Earth and grab the specimen with his own hands and not his brother in a scout ship. But, Cooler knew how to keep things quiet. He got in the ship and departed for the Earth.

Jack was on his way back to Capsule Corp. and sensed a large power headed his way. He stopped and prepared himself for anything. What happened next caught Jack by surprise. He was hit by a paralyzing energy blast. He strained to stay airborne, but to no avail. Jack fell to the surface, but was caught by something or someone. The creature took Jack to a small ship and into space to an even bigger ship. Fear overcame him and he knew it would be a long time before he would be reunited with his precious Viola.

While Viola was returning to Capsule Corp., she could feel Jack's energy starting to fade. She thought that he was dying at first, but remembered that energy felt different when someone was dying. In a panic, Viola told Bumla to hurry.

"What's the rush, Vi"? Bulma asked.

"Don't ask me questions right now!" Viola screamed. "Just hurry to Capsule Corp!" Bulma knew not to press anymore at this point. She stepped on the gas pedal and the blue car zoomed to Capsule Corp. They arrived just as something began to disappear into space. Viola flew to the ship at full speed, but was just a few minutes too late. She tried shooting a Kamehameha at the ship's engine. Sadly, it had already left and Viola missed completely. She slowly hovered to the ground and was silent for a moment. Then, she screamed violently, powering up to a level past Goku's. Viola vowed to do everything she could to find Jack and would not stop until she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

As Cooler and Jack hovered through space, they had a very interesting conversation about the ship itself. Jack, who spent the last three years working with Bulma at Capsule Corp., knew a way to improve the speed and make it fuel efficient. Cooler didn't believe his captive at first.

"Release me and I'll walk you through the process", Jack said.

"I don't know if I can trust you to not escape", Cooler replied. Jack chuckled softly. He knew this was a psychological test, a game of wits. His next response would determine what Cooler would do next. However, he didn't have time to answer. Another ship had come into view, and it was enormous. It looked like something straight out of a sci-fi horror show.

"We're here", Cooler said softly. Jack was now too tired to even think. The restraints had drained him when he tried to get out at first. Maybe they had done the same when his heart rate increased from seeing the other ship. Then Jack's eyes began to close. He was too tired to do anything else. Sleep came to greet Jack like an old friend, and he welcomed it gladly.

"This is why I wanted to get him myself!" Frieza shouted at Cooler. "His power has dropped significantly because you used those draining restraints! Be glad he's not dead, brother." Frieza stormed off, arms crossed and his tail whipping around furiously. Cooler sighed and told Raspberry to ready a restoration chamber. At this point, he was ready to teach his little brother a lesson, not caring what his father, King Cold, would say. Cooler took a deep breath and picked up the specimen and went to the restoration chamber room. There were about five chambers in the room, each which acted differently.

The first two were reserved strictly for Frieza and King Cold because of how important they were and the speed at which they operated. And even Cooler used one of them from time to time. The third one was meant for the underlings such as Raspberry and Appule. The last two were rarely used because they worked too slowly for anyone. And just to make his little brother mad, Cooler set the specimen in Frieza's restoration chamber.

About an hour later, Jack woke up but kept his eyes closed. He felt light and warm, but wet. He moved his hands a bit and realized he was in some kind of liquid. His whole body was submerged in the stuff. But, Jack could feel his strength returning to him. He started looking for Cooler's energy. It was close, but so were two other powers, one slightly smaller than Cooler's and one slightly higher. He opened his eyes and saw a door. As it opened, he closed his to act like he was still asleep. He heard a voice, and it was not happy.

"He's in my restoration chamber", the voice said, terrifyingly calm. "My chamber…"

"You would have almost killed him, Frieza", Cooler said hotly. "Jack is a very interesting specimen."

"You named it"? Frieza said tempered. At this point, King Cold was about to speak up until he and his sons heard something. Jack was laughing sinisterly, making bubbles come from his respirator. He was muffled, but audible.

Then, he opened his eyes and the glass on Frieza's precious chamber started cracking. Frieza thought he had made a mistake and tried to destroy Jack, but he was too late. Jack burst forth from the chamber, glass and liquid around his kneeling body. He stood up and looked at Cooler and the other two beings. He inferred that the shorter one must have been Frieza. As for the taller one, he didn't know who it was.

"Jack", Cooler greeted calmly, tossing him the jacket he was wearing. Jack caught it and nodded, signifying a form of trust between them. He looked around at his surroundings as he put his jacket back on. He was amazed by what he saw. If only this technology was in the hands of Capsule Corp., people who were severely injured could be restored to full health in a matter of minutes, hours, or even days!

"How dare you…" Frieza said with pure, unadulterated anger. "How dare you use my restoration chamber to heal this thing!" He was obviously not happy with his brother and was ready to kill Jack. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything stand in his way.

"Jack", Cooler began, but he was a few seconds too late. Jack was already behind Frieza and was about to deliver a knockout blow. Frieza turned around just in time to counter, but was caught off guard when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. His head lurched forward, his eyes grew huge with pain and his mouth was open, though no sound escaped. Jack let Frieza fall to the floor and walked away as if nothing happened.

Still trying to figure out what exactly happened to her lover, Viola had began pushing herself to become stronger and faster. If Jack came back and something tried to take him again, she would be able to save him. She stood in front of Kame House in the water, continuously firing off a Kamehameha and trying to control its trajectory, but to no avail. Viola was about to give up hope. It had been two months since Jack had been taken, and Bulma was still trying to build a spaceship so she, Goku, Krillin, and Tien could help find Jack. The night Viola was about to give up hope, she had a dream.

_She was in a meadow full of tall, soft green grass, lavender, lilacs, and beautiful Monarch butterflies. Viola ran through the meadow and watched the Monarchs fly to a tree. She looked at the tall tree and then felt something behind her. She turned around and saw Jack. Viola threw herself into him and began crying. Jack rubbed her head softly and kissed her cheek._

"_My dearest Viola", he began, "I am alright. I don't know how, but in these past two months, I've gained a new power." Viola looked at Jack and wanted to say something, but she was too late. The last thing Jack said was, "Wake up, Baby Girl", and she did._

Viola stared at the ceiling of her room at Capsule Corp. Her eyes were wet from crying, but her hope of finding Jack had been restored. She got up and threw on a black tank top, a red and blue plaid jacket, light blue leggings, socks and Sneakers. Viola went to the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her hair, keeping it free. She walked out of her room and took a deep breath. But, just as she took a step out of her room, Krillin accidentally bumped into Viola.

"OW!" Viola yelled in pain. "Watch where you go, dude!"

"Sorry, V", Krillin said, "but Bulma's almost done with the ship so we can go look for Jack!"

"NANI?!" Viola shouted with excitement. She jumped up and ran to the back of Capsule Corp. and found Bulma, but not with the happy expression she normally has.

"Viola", Bulma began, "we have a problem…"

The past two months were hell for Jack. He was subjugated to torture for days and sometimes weeks by Frieza. The only thing that kept him alive was the thought of Viola. The love of his life was suffering, but thanks to a new power he gained from the splicing of human and Frost Demon DNA, he was able to let her know that he was still alive and kicking through a dream.

"Still alive"? Frieza asked, growing more impatient by the day.

"I'm not going to let you take my life so easily, Frieza", Jack said with his teeth clenched tightly to ignore the pain that coursed through his naked body as he hung upside down. "I have someone that I must get back to."

Frieza laughed for a moment. "Is that so"? Jack simply closed his eyes. Then, something interesting happened, the thing that Frieza was waiting on. Jack began to change. The skin on his hands turned cobalt blue, his arms became light blue, his abdomen and neck turned arctic blue. And a tail that grew from the bottom of his spine was the same color. Jack's hair was replaced by what looked like a helmet that was white and it had a striking resemblance to Frieza's head. Jack's eyes became more fierce looking. His legs turned the same color as his arms, his shins seemed to have an admiral blue crystal that trailed down them. His feet were much different from Frieza's three toed feet. Instead, Jack looked like he had some kind of shoes on, but they were completely part of him. Parts of him were white as snow and areas that looked like crystals were teal.

Then, Frieza started to second guess if this was a smart choice. Remembering what happened two months ago, he moved to knock Jack out, but was, once again, too late. Somehow, Jack was free of his restraints. He looked at Frieza and grinned darkly. He popped his tail like a whip and charged the "emperor of the universe". Frieza flinched, but nothing happened. Jack was in front of him and gave him a warning.

"Tread carefully, Frieza", Jack said. "You know I'm stronger than you."

"Be that as it may", Frieza responded. Jack glared at the Frost Demon and turned around. As he looked at his reflection in the window, he knew what he had become.

"So", Frieza began, "what shall we call you"?

"Frost…" Jack replied. "Jack Frost."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"What do you mean we don't have enough fuel"? Viola asked aggressively.

"It could probably take years to find Jack", Bulma began. "You know that he could be anywhere and…"

"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES OR WHERE HE IS!" Viola screamed. "He promised me that he would look for me if I had gotten taken away from him, no matter how long it would take or where I may be. I intend to do the same."

"Alright, Viola", Bulma said. "I'm sorry." Viola went back to her room and locked the door. She didn't bother changing and laid down in her bed, crying softly. She didn't know what to do or think.

"_What if he forgets me"? _Viola thought to herself. "_What if he hates me for not trying to find him in time? What if…"_

She was interrupted by a familiar voice in her head.

"_Viola." _It was Jack. Viola knew he would never forget her. She sat up, wiped her tears, and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and was calm once again. She remembered the promise he made when they first met and knew that Jack would return soon. But when he would and where he was a mystery to everyone. Except for one, the older sister of Master Roshi, Fortuneteller Baba. Viola got out of bed and went to find her.

Jack Frost charged a Kamehameha and fired it into space, watching it disappear into the darkness. It had been a whole year since he was taken by Cooler, but it wasn't all bad. He and Frieza became friends and sparring partners. He and Cooler trusted each other more and King Cold enjoyed having the hybrid around. Life was easy, but he still needed to get back to Viola. When he was alone, he would check the computers to see when they would pass by his home's galaxy.

"_Damn it",_ Jack thought. "_Another three years…"_ He looked at his hands and sighed. His Frost Demon form was getting tiresome. He slept, ate, and breathed as a Frost Demon. He'd rather be human at times. And then, Jack remembered something. He could be human. He could change from human to Frost Demon whenever he wanted. He had done it once before, but that was an entire year ago when he used telepathy to let Viola know that he was ok. Maybe he could do it again and become human once more.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could eventually feel his tail starting to shrink, his hair started to grow as his "helmet" and horns shrank back down. His eyes became human and any trace of his new Frost Demon form was completely gone within two minutes.

"It's about time you get the hang of your powers, Jack Frost", Cooler said as he leaned against the wall. He had watched his friend transform from Frost Demon to human.

"I know I'll be able to do it instantly soon", Jack replied. "I just have to train my body and mind."

"Well, then", Cooler began, "let's begin on that moon over there. You may be in human form, but the DNA of my race should keep you breathing." Jack smirked, knowing Cooler was right. They both prepared themselves for training.

Fortuneteller Baba was nowhere to be found. Master Roshi didn't even know where his older sister could be. Viola was getting disappointed. She looked everywhere for the old woman, but with no results. Yami and King Yama didn't even know where Fortuneteller Baba was. She was just about to give up for the day when Goku came flying in overhead on Nimbus, his living cloud friend.

"Hey, I heard you were looking for Fortuneteller Baba", he said from the cloud.

"Yeah", Viola responded. "I've been looking for her all day."

"Did you try her home"?

"Duh, you idiot", Viola replied sharply. Goku smirked and told her to follow him. Groaning because she'd rather do it herself, she followed Goku and hoped that it was to Baba.

In a completely different part of the galaxy, away from Viola and Jack, were four people on a planet now devoid of life. They had killed every breathing life form there. Nappa, the oldest of them was laughing about the victory they just had.

"Now, we just find someone to buy this planet", he said, still laughing. He was large in terms of muscle, bald, a mustache, and his eyes were strict and fierce. His armor black with dark orange shoulder and femur guards. He wore matching gauntlets on his wrists that were also black with an orange band on them. His shoes were basically the same as the gauntlets, save the four stripes on the toes of them. He also wore a blue tracer

"Ha", another voice chimed in, "that won't be a problem." Prince Vegeta was a spitting image of his father, King Vegeta. Dark brown hair with a strong, profound widow's peak that stood straight up. He wore a blue leotard, white gloves and shoes. His armor was just like Nappa's, but instead of black and orange, his was white and yellow and his tracer was red.

"Prince Vegeta", another Saiyan named Raditz began, "are you sure? This planet may as well be a battlefield now that I think about it." His armor was just like Nappa's, but he had a band on his arm and thigh. Like Vegeta, he had a prominent widow's peak, but ridiculously long hair.

"Oh, calm down, Raditz", a female voice said. "You saw how easy we beat these weaklings." She bit down on a fruit, its juices dripping from her chin.

"But, Peppa…" Nappa began.

"Don't start with me!" she shouted. Peppa probably had the most fire coursing through her veins out of all the Saiyans. She was eye level to Vegeta, red hair that was wild in front and tied down in the back. Her armor seemed much different than the others. She didn't have shoulder pads, but rather straps, and no femur guards. The colors of her armor was black and green. Her gloves were blue and her shoes were greyish-silver. Peppa was the most powerful Saiyan out of them. And unlike her compatriots, her tail moved freely.

"P-Peppa!" Vegeta shouted, "What have I told you about your tail!?" Peppa shot a look of aggravation, forcing Vegeta to close his mouth. He knew that he couldn't hold a candle to Peppa at his current state. He hasn't had as many close encounters with death as she did.

"Hmm…" Raditz mumbled.

"What is it"? Peppa asked, knowing he was thinking about something.

"It's been some time since Kakarot was sent to that planet, right"?

"Yeah, so"? Vegeta countered. "It was just a planet filled with weaklings that he no doubt has already killed."

"_I wonder…" _Peppa thought to herself. For the past ten years, she's had visions of Kakarot fighting to defend the planet he was sent to, being called "Goku", getting married, and having a child. But, the part that troubled her the most, was the part when Kakarot was laughing with several other humans and one of Frieza's clan.

"What do you think about the plan, Peppa"? Nappa asked.

Peppa jolted. "Huh"? She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "What plan"?

"The plan for Raditz to go to Earth and find his little brother in three years", Vegeta responded.

"Yeah… Good plan", Peppa replied. She was still a little spaced out from her vision.

"Peppa, are you…?" Raditz began and tried to rub Peppa's back.

"Yes", she hissed, knocking Raditz's hand away from her. She got up and walked to her space pod and the others followed suit. The pod's engine whirred to life and took off into space. The four Saiyans began looking for their next target. At the same time, Jack and Cooler were training and Goku was helping Viola look for Fortuneteller Baba. Little did Jack, Viola, and Peppa know, they were in for the adventure of a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Three years later, Jack was very happy about something. He was running around the ship like a madman. Everyone on the ship was concerned about the hybrid, but Cooler was the most concerned. What could have Jack Frost so happy? Then, he remembered; Earth was closeby.

"Finally", Jack began, sounding as if he had gone mad from starvation, "I get to see my precious Viola!"

"Calm down, Jack", Cooler said. "You have to be careful. She may have found someone else."

"I know, but I have faith." Jack's confidence was something to behold. Never once did he give up on Viola. He planned on making up the four years he was gone before getting down on one knee for his true love.

"Then, let's get you ready to leave", Cooler said. In truth, he didn't want Jack to leave. The two had become rather close friends. Cooler was stronger than Frieza, but not as strong as Jack Frost. Jack had obtained three new forms after his final form.

As Jack prepared to head to Earth, he sensed something heading to the same place. He knew something bad was about to happen. Whatever it was, he didn't seem to worry too much. But, he felt like something else was going to follow it. But, he followed his original plan, transformed from human to his Frost Demon Final Form, and headed for Earth.

A few days before Jack readied himself to head to Earth, Raditz was ready to depart for that very same place. Peppa informed Raditz to try to convince Kakarot to join you and the rest of his race.

"There's no need to try", Raditz said with confidence. " He WILL join us!" And with that, he and his pod was on their way to Earth. Peppa ran her hand through her hair, feeling like she was going to meet two people like no one she had met before.

"_Maybe"_, Peppa thought, "_they'll treat me better than my mother and father did, like how Bardock and Gine did…" _ Underneath Peppa's hardened shell, lived a young girl who wanted nothing but love. She trained herself to deaden her emotions around others, letting any harsh words build up. If she didn't let it go in a fight, she'd let it go in soft sobs late at night when she was alone.

_Peppa was born into a high class family, known for their high power levels at birth. However, Peppa's power level was far lower than expected. After she came out of the incubator, she had a normal life for three years. And then, the beatings started. Her power level was "locked" in place and wouldn't change. She DID gain a zenkai boost, but it did nothing to her for a long time._

_During this time, she did everything she could to raise her power, but to no avail. When Peppa turned ten, she was brutally beaten by her parents. All she wanted was someone to love her, no matter what her power level. That night, as she was healing, someone came into her room and woke her up._

"_Come now, child", the voice said. It was a woman. For Peppa, it was the voice of an angel. As she got out of bed, her father burst into the room, angry._

"_GINE!" he shouted. Peppa began to shake violently. Her fists were clenched tight, she gritted her teeth and screamed. For the first time in her ten years of life, her power level skyrocketed. She charged her father and gave him a mighty uppercut. Gine saw Peppa had a strange ability that the other Saiyans didn't seem to understand. As the fight wore on between Peppa and her father, Peppa's mother threw herself on Gine, catching the her by surprise._

"_STOP IT!" a voice shouted, this one belonging to a man._

"_Stay out of this, Bardock", Peppa's father said._

"_I know what you've been doing to this child", Bardock began. "I know you've been abusing her in hopes you'll raise her power level. Gine heard screams one night and followed them here."_

"_I have done no such… GAH!" Peppa interrupted her father with a specialized ki blast, one that only a few could do. Her finger was pointing at her father from the first shot, but she was already charging a second blast. This time, it was like dark energy, and it felt evil. Before anyone could blink, Peppa's father was gone as she whispered "Hakai". As she turned around, it was obvious that she had snapped and was out of control. Her eyes were blank and her hair, shorter then, was standing straight up and it was brighter than usual. Bardock tried to grab the child's tail, but was unable to do so. Peppa's speed was impressive and her power was even moreso. However, in her blind rage, she had forgotten that Gine was there. As she charged another Hakai, Gine moved in and grabbed Peppa's tail, causing her to gasp and go limp._

_Peppa awoke in a bed a few hours later in a panic. She was sore, exhausted, and gasping for breath. She remembered seeing her father burst into her room as someone woke her up. She also remembered attacking her father, but after that, there was nothing._

"_Ah, you're awake", a voice said from the shadows._

"_W-who are you"? Peppa asked._

"_The name's Bardock."_

"_Bardock…" Peppa was traumatized from whatever happened. She shook her head lightly as if to wake herself. The young Saiyan child was confused about everything that happened, as if it were some absurd dream. Maybe she had power she didn't know about, or something made her snap and lose control._

_Then, it dawned on her. She did indeed snap. She saw everything as it happened. It scared her even more._

"Peppa! Peppa!" someone called to her.

"Huh"? She jolted into the air, gasping for breath. She hovered for a moment, trying to figure out who startled her. Looking down, she saw Nappa scratching his head.

"What is wrong with you"? He asked. "You've been staring into space a lot more lately."

"What I do is my business, Nappa", Peppa said hotly. Nappa shrugged and walked away.

"_Who does he think he is"? _Peppa thought to herself. "_I can take care of myself, damn it." _She rubbed her arm softly and thought about Bardock and Gine. They were better to her than her own parents were. She whimpered softly, wishing they hadn't died.

As Jack began heading back to Earth, Viola was with Master Roshi, training to control her power. At first, Roshi thought it would be a waste of time for her to be training now, but didn't say anything. She was already quite powerful to begin with, but she had little to no control of her power, something the old hermit soon saw.

"Why are you doing this, if I may ask"? Master Roshi inquired. Viola stopped and looked at the old man.

"A little while before Jack and I fought in the tournament, we sparred for a bit. He noticed that I had hardly any control of myself.

'_Train your mind and body if you wanna beat me in this tournament, or any time we spar, ok'?_

I've been looking for ways to do this late at night when he was asleep", Viola explained calmly. That was a good enough answer for Roshi and he let her do her thing, until she gasped suddenly. Roshi stopped walking and looked at her.

"Something is headed this way…" Viola said quietly. "Something powerful."

"What are you talking about"? Roshi asked, laughing. He looked up and saw a familiar face. "It's just Krillin."

"_No…",_ Viola thought. "_It's something inhuman…"_ Little did Viola know, she was sensing the love of her life, and he wasn't even near Earth yet.

"Good luck, my friend", Cooler said to Jack over the scouter as he swerved by Jupiter.

"Keep Frieza in control for me", Jack replied, laughing about all the times he had to get Frieza to calm. No one could do it as well as Jack Frost could. It was some kind of link the two had, but was currently unknown.

"_WHY SHOULD I, THE EMPEROR OF THE UNIVERSE, CALM DOWN!? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT ME THROUGH, COOLER!?" Something really set Frieza off at this one particular moment in time. Two years stood between Jack's return to Viola and, once again, Frieza was screaming at someone._

"_Damn it, Frieza", Jack said to himself, "it's only been three years since that happened and you're still going on about it"? He sighed and went to find his former tormentor. It didn't much, either. All Jack had to do was follow the screams of anger and frustration._

"_THAT WAS THREE YEARS AGO, FRIEZA!" Cooler said, back against the wall of his room._

"_Be that as it may, brother", Frieza began, "it doesn't change the fact that YOU put me through all of that pain and suffering."_

"_Oh, Frieza, Frieza, Frieza", Jack said as he walked into the room, snickering. Frieza slowly backed away from Cooler and glared at the hybrid. But, deep inside, he was afraid. He knew he didn't have a chance against Jack, but would rather stand his ground than back down._

"_If you think that I'll listen to you", Frieza began, "then, you've got another thing coming!" He raised his hand to shoot a Ki blast, but was too late. Jack was already doing the same thing, but had also grabbed Frieza with his tail, slowly choking him to death._

"_You better start remembering that I'm stronger than you, Frieza", Jack said quietly. In response, Frieza simply nodded, unknowingly showing the fear he was trying to hide. Jack dropped him and walked away, reverting to his human form. Frieza stood up and didn't know what to think about what just happened. A hybrid, his brainchild, had just attacked him for the fourth time. The last time involved King Cold, but that was a little worse than this._

Suddenly, Jack was pulled from his thoughts by a small beam that barely missed him. He stopped and prepared to transform into his Golden Form, or, if need be, his Diamond Form. He turned around and saw that it was only Frieza.

"I don't have time for this", Jack said hotly.

"I don't care", Frieza shot back. "I want you to suffer the same way I have."

"Yeah… No", Jack said as he turned around and continued for Earth. Frieza couldn't do or say anything. But, he knew Jack was hiding something. Something important.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"So, you've landed on the planet"? Peppa asked Raditz over the scouter.

"Yes", he replied. "I had to dispose of a small annoyance but…" He was interrupted by the signal of a high power level. "Forgive me, Peppa, but I think I found Kakarot."

"Then go get him", Peppa said softly.

"Are you okay"?

"Yeah…" Peppa was thinking about Bardock and Gine again. They helped her gain control of her powers and treated her as if she was their own.

"_He really looks like you, Papa Bardock", a child-like Peppa said as she looked at a young Kakarot as he floated in his incubator. Bardock smiled and ruffled Peppa's hair._

"_That's what Gine said a few times", Bardock replied. "Come now, it's time for your training." Peppa jumped into the air with excitement. If there was anything she enjoyed, it was training with Bardock. His experience in battle helped him find different ways to test his adopted daughter. But, he knew there was a limit to how much she could take before she snapped and lost control._

"DAMN IT, NAPPA!" Vegeta shouted, ripping Peppa from her thoughts.

"What happened this time, you two"? Peppa asked calmly.

"This idiot almost blew us up!" Vegeta yelled.

"I wasn't trying to!" Nappa shot back. "Geez."

"Ok…" Peppa was obviously not in the mood to hear them argue over something like that nor did she want to hear how Nappa almost did such a thing. She flew to her pod and sat in it. However, she could still hear them over a mile away. She closed the door and closed her eyes, trying to get back to her memories, but was instead greeted by one of Frieza's clan.

"_Hello there", he said calmly._

"_Who the hell are you"? Peppa asked._

"_The name's Frost. Jack Frost."_

"_You're one of Frieza's people…"_

"_Yeah… No", Jack replied. "I'm a human from Earth. But, I was taken by Cooler and had my DNA spliced with Frost Demon DNA."_

"_Ok…" _Peppa opened her eyes and partly expected to see the person she was talking to right in front of her.

"_Hello? Are you still there"? Jack asked._

"_Yeah… How are you doing this?" Peppa asked, obviously confused._

"_I was trying to reach Viola, the love of my life. But, I sensed a large power and got distracted." Jack said._

"_Oh…" Peppa tried to think of a response, but was a little too late._

"_Gotta go. I'm almost to Earth. I wonder if we'll get to meet in person. I really wanna spar with you." And with that, Jack was gone._

"RADITZ!" Peppa called to her comrade over the scouter but got no answer. "I don't know if you can hear me, but abort the mission. Someone is on their way to Earth as we speak!"

"That's a problem, Peppa", Raditz replied. "I already made contact with Kakarot. I'm an uncle apparently…"

"_Oh, shit…"_ Peppa thought. She knew he was going to die, but with Nappa and Vegeta acting like a couple of idiots, she figured it better not to waste her breath.

Jack flew into Earth's atmosphere at full speed. He knew something was on his home planet and was a threat to everything he knew and loved. What or whoever it was, he wouldn't stop until he saved the Earth. He had to, for his friends, his family, the love of his life. He transformed into his Golden Form and headed right towards a group of powers clashing against each other.

"_Hang on, guys. I'm coming",_ Jack thought. He looked down at the ground and saw a pinkish-purpleish flash. He stopped, reverted to his Final Form, and approached the fighters slowly.

"What… What is THAT!?" Piccolo asked, frightened by the power he sensed.

"I don't know", Goku responded.

"Long time no see, Son Goku", Jack said as he landed on the ground.

"Do I… know you"? A confused Goku asked.

"Makes sense you wouldn't recognize me", Jack replied. "I'll have to explain it all later. For now, let's beat the hell out of this guy." Jack raised his hands in a familiar fashion to Goku and charged who he assumed must have been Raditz. Peppa unknowingly exposed one of her comrades to him.

"Who are you"? Raditz asked.

"I am Frost. Jack Frost", Jack replied. "And I'm here to stop you." He then punched Raditz and sent him flying. Screaming, he tried to stop, but was slammed into the ground by Jack.

"T-this is impossible!" Raditz shouted. "I AM A SAIYAN!" Suddenly, Goku and Piccolo were assaulting him. But, he was still to strong.

"GOKU! PICCOLO! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Jack shouted.

"WHAT IS IT?!" the two rivals asked. Jack sent them a telepathic message and told them it was the only way.

A few moments later, Goku put Raditz in a Full Nelson and Piccolo fired his Special Beam Cannon at the Saiyans, killing them both. Jack caught Goku and set him against a tree. His breathing was light and shallow and his energy was fading.

"GOKU!" Viola called out, but she stopped suddenly. A creature was tending to her friend. She slowly approached them and heard Goku chuckle softly.

"So, you're really Jack", he said between breaths.

"There's more I have to tell you, but I don't think I have enough time", Jack said.

"J-Jack"? Viola asked softly. "Is it really you"?

"Yes, my love", he replied. As Son Goku faded away, spirit and body, Jack turned to look Viola in her deep blue eyes. He transformed into his human form and began to cry. Viola ran to Jack and held him tight, running her fingers through his hair. Jack wrapped his arms around Viola and held her close, apologizing for being gone for so long.

"It's ok, my love", Viola said.

"I've missed you so much", Jack said.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a cough and a small chuckle. They turned around and saw that Raditz was still alive.

"You fools", he said quietly. "There are other Saiyans that will be coming to avenge me."

"_Other Saiyans… The female…"_ Jack thought.

"How long do we have"? Piccolo asked.

"They'll be here within a year", the dying Saiyan replied. Then he started laughing and fell silent.

"VIOLA!" a voice called from above. Jack and Viola looked up and saw Bulma and Krillin in a hovercraft. They waved to them, almost forgetting about Raditz's warning. As the two landed, Jack and Viola explained everything to them.

"Wow…" Krillin said. "You got put through a lot by this Frieza guy."

"I'll tell you more about him later", Jack replied. "For now, we have to do something about these Saiyans Raditz warned us about."

"How about the Dragon Balls"? Bulma asked.

"_Dragon Balls, eh"? _a voice said from the scouter on the now deceased Saiyan.

"_Shut up, you fool!" _another voice said. Jack looked at the scouter when he heard that. He took it from the body and set it on his ear.

"Hey," Jack said. "Remember me"?

"_You… you were in my head earlier",_ the voice said enraged.

"You have such a high power, I couldn't help it", Jack said, laughing.

"_Who the hell are you"? she asked._

"I told you before."

"_No… Like, WHAT are you"? _Peppa asked, more confused than when she first heard Jack's voice.

"You'll see when you get here", Jack said. He was about to take the scouter off when it beeped. He looked at Viola and something popped up on the bottom corner.

"What"? Viola asked.

"I think this can read power levels, but it's in a language that I can't read", Jack replied.

"All that time in space with a group of aliens and you can't even read their language", Bulma said with a smirk as she took the scouter from Jack. "That's sad."

"Shut up, Bulma", Jack said with a monotone voice. And then he smiled and hugged her.

"If you guys don't mind", Piccolo began, "I think I'll train the kid for the arrival of the Saiyans." Gohan, Goku's son, lay motionless on the sidelines from Raditz after he attacked the Saiyan for hurting his father.

"Go on", Viola said. "Jack and I are probably gonna go to the mountains and train."

"Wait…" Jack said with concern in his voice, "Who's gonna tell Chi-Chi that her husband is dead and his archrival took their child to train him"?

"Yeah, I'm not doing it", Krillin said with fear in his voice.

"Look, you, Bulma, Roshi, and Old Turtle can debate over that", Jack said. "Viola and I have a lot to catch up. Plus, we're gonna look for a Dragon Ball where we're going. We need to wish Goku back to life." Everyone went their separate ways, but little did they know, the three other Saiyans had heard their plan. They planned to take the Dragon Balls for themselves and wish for immortality. Except for Peppa, who wanted nothing but to fight the one who called himself Jack Frost. She hoped that she wouldn't snap during this fight, fearing the point of no return.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

"_You'll need to learn to control yourself if you're planning to go into the battlefield", Bardock said as he and Peppa flew to an empty area on Planet Vegeta. It was a great place to train aspiring warriors or for someone to cut loose from a stressful event. But for Bardock and Peppa, it was the perfect way to help Peppa control her powers. She was still a little shaken up from the first time she snapped, the way she pointed her finger at her father and whispered "Hakai" with no emotion, watching him fade away and feel nothing. She should be glad that she's rid of her father's terrible grasp, but she wasn't. The way everything happened was all too fast, and her vision was blurred as if she was submerged underwater. Peppa wished that she didn't remember anything about that night, that Gine and Bardock didn't save her. She didn't want to live and would have ended her own life if she wasn't a Saiyan. She had tried commiting suicide before, but had unintentionally given herself a massive zenkai boost._

"_PEPPA! PEPPA! WAKE UP!" Bardock said as the young girl's vision slowly returned. Peppa had passed out and didn't even know it. She looked at the man she called "Papa Bardock" and cried. Bardock rubbed her head softly, doing his best to console her. Peppa felt like she could snap at any moment, and knew that Bardock knew it as well. They had been coming to the empty area for the past two years._

"_I feel like we have made zero progress", Peppa said with her head buried in Bardock's chest._

"_We have", Bardock said, still rubbing his daughter's head. "It might seem like we haven't gotten through any walls, but we have. You have better control of yourself and you're a lot stronger than you were when we first met." Peppa peeled herself away from Bardock, dried her eyes and gave a small smile. They stood up and began their training session. But, Peppa was worried about snapping and not being able to recover. It was something that she feared she wouldn't be able to control._

Peppa opened her eyes and saw that her and her comrades were six months away from reaching Earth. Everything was leading to this moment. She wanted nothing more than to fight Jack Frost. She didn't care for the Dragon Balls or any wish that could be granted. She was obsessed with the Frost Demon and he was all she could think about. But, she had a vision a few days before of someone fighting alongside Jack; a girl, but she wasn't a Saiyan. The only thing going though Peppa's mind was, "_Who is she? How is she so powerful for someone of her kind"?_ Whoever she was, Peppa wanted to fight her as well. Her blood began to boil in anticipation and for the first time in ten years, Peppa was smiling ear to ear.

While image training with Viola, Jack was impressed with how much she had changed over the past four years. She was stronger, faster, and more unpredictable than before. However, Viola still couldn't keep up with her lover. His attacks were lightning fast and he looked like a mirage, almost as if he was using the Afterimage technique. But, she still had some tricks up her sleeve. Viola actually knew how to use the Afterimage, and she used it effectively.

Undeterred and unfazed, Jack transformed into his Final Form and grabbed Viola with his tail, threw her and shot a Ki blast.

"GAH!" Viola fell on her back in their room. The image training showed her she still had a lot to learn. But, that didn't stop her from trying to improve. She wanted to get faster, stronger. She picked up on Goku's love for fighting and getting stronger. So did Jack while he was in space with Frieza and Cooler. While he proved that he was much stronger than Frieza, the self-proclaimed Emperor of the Universe would not sit idly by while some hybrid surpassed him. And Jack took great pleasure in remembering the days he would show his strength and he even told his friends about each and every time he did, especially Viola. He decided to tell his lover about a day when he and Frieza came across a creature that he had trouble defeating.

_It had been about two years since Jack was taken from Earth and a little over three weeks since he had obtained his Diamond Form. It was a secret only between him and Cooler because Frieza would whine about it or do something irrational. Of course, Jack's human form allowed him to show the strength of his Frost Demon form without hurting himself. It fit in perfectly with his plan to show Frieza a lesson in humility. Naturally, Cooler objected and tried his best to talk his friend out of it, but his mind was made up. Jack approached Frieza and wrapped his arm around his sparring partner's neck, laughing as he did it._

"_What do you want now, Jack"? Frieza asked impatiently._

"_Nothing, man", Jack responded, remaining as cool as a cucumber. "I just wanna hang out with you from time to time. You REALLY need to loosen up a bit."_

_Thinking he had a chance, Frieza slowly lifted his tail up to hit Jack in hopes of knocking him out and finally be rid of him. But, he thought about it for a moment. Jack has been so kind to him these past two years. He smiled and set his tail back down. Jack sensed what Frieza was doing, but didn't care at the moment. He had zoned out, looking into the far reaches of space, sensing something was out there._

"_Jack, I have an idea of where we can go", Frieza said with his own revised plan in his mind._

"_Uh-huh," Jack replied, half listening. Something had his attention and it was powerful._

"_Follow me, my friend", Frieza said, slowly pulling Jack with him._

_A few hours later, Frieza took Jack to a distant, uninhabited planet, planning to cheat his way to a win against his rival. However, Jack was walking away from Frieza and to something more powerful. Whatever it was, he was ready to fight it. Frieza was getting angry and shot a Death Beam at Jack's head. But he dodged it, and Frieza knew Jack Frost was hiding his real power._

_Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. Whatever Jack was sensing was coming out of the planet. Then, an arm rose from the planet, the earth breaking away from it. Jack and Frieza leapt into the air, realizing they weren't on some planet, but a creature who had been dormant for years. Frieza thought he could kill the creature before it completely reawakened, but it already was. Its gaze was locked entirely on Frieza and Jack. While the hybrid knew this would be trouble, his pure-blood counterpart thought differently. He threw a gigantic Ki at the creature, but it was ineffective. Soon, another arm emerged, then its legs broke free of its subterranean prison. This thing was bigger than Jack and Frieza originally thought. They transformed to their Final Forms and charged the planet sized monster. It swung its arms at the two Frost Demons, barely missing Jack, but it made full contact with Frieza, knocking him out. Jack punched the monster and sent it flying. He then looked around for Frieza, shaking his head every few seconds._

"_Damn, Frieza", Jack said as he found Frieza's unconscious body laying on an asteroid. But, Jack took advantage of the moment. For him, it was a perfect opportunity to train his Diamond Form. As he turned around, he was greeted by a giant fist that would have crushed his ribs if he wasn't so powerful from everything Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold put him through._

"_Half-power, huh"? Jack asked the creature, smiling like a psychotic clown as he clenched his ribcage. The monster roared in response. They both went all out for their fight, pushing each other to their limits. The monster then transformed, unveiling a second form. It looked more human now._

"_It's been some time since I've had a good fight, little one", the monster said._

"_I know the feeling", Jack replied. "So, it this your 'Final Form' or is there more"?_

"_You're not ready for it", the monster said, obviously trying to crush Jack's spirit._

"_Really"? Jack asked, already catching on to what was going on._

_Without giving the monster a chance, he transformed to his Golden Form. The monster was unfazed by Jack's new form. Jack finally threw the kid gloves off and went full power, unveiling his new, crystal-like Diamond Form. The creature was obviously caught off guard by the massive amount of power Jack was giving off._

"_How do you like this"? Jack asked the monster as his power skyrocketed. The creature was indeed fascinated by Jack's power, but he acted as if he wasn't worried or already knew the outcome of the battle._

"_What is your name, boy"? the creature asked._

"_Jack Frost", Jack replied with a bow._

"_Jack Frost", the monster repeated. "I shall carve your face off and add it to my collection!" However, Jack had different plans. He rushed the monster and punched it hard, sending it back._

"_YOU WIN!" the creature said, holding its abdomen. Jack looked confused for a moment. Something was up and Jack didn't like it._

Suddenly, Jack was interrupted by a large power level that seemed to be locked onto him alone. But, Viola admitted to having the same feeling. They were ready for whoever was coming to their home, as was the assailant. The time was drawing near. Jack, Viola, and Peppa were going to fight; a two against one battle. Who was going to win? Outcomes were many and the possibilities were endless. Saiyan, human, and Frost Demon bloods were boiling with anticipation.

The time is now. The fight between Jack, Viola, and Peppa is set in time to take place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

As Peppa drew closer to Earth, Jack and Viola were waiting in an open field, far from civilization. Jack, remaining human, thought about how much more powerful this new opponent could be. She showed signs of true strength, but something weighed heavy on her mind and heart. Jack sensed pain, anger, and regret. What could have happened in Peppa's life that caused her the pain that had been dormant in her heart? Whatever the reason, it wouldn't stop Jack.

Viola, on the other hand, was glad to have Jack back with her. She had survived for four years without her lover. In that time, she was approached by multiple other men and, on rare occasions, women. Viola simply turned them down, telling them that she was waiting on the return of her one true love. At first, her suitors laughed a bit. But, Viola let them know that she was serious. All she did was glare and the hint was obvious that she wanted no other.

Peppa was wondering about how her battle with her two opponents would turn out. She could beat Jack, but lose to the girl, and vice versa. Or she could beat them both, or lose entirely. No matter the what outcome could be, her Saiyan blood was boiling with anticipation. She had a source of strength that she could resort to; the loss of Bardock and Gine. When Peppa heard about her home planet's destruction, she snapped and went on a rampage for almost three months. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz did everything they could to calm her, but it took Vegeta's surprisingly calm and caring side to do the trick.

The three Saiyans closed in on Earth and everyone was ready for battle. They began to meet up around Piccolo and Gohan, except for Jack and Viola. They were in another area that was far from any life at all. It was a barren landscape that seemed like a volcano had erupted there and life had yet to grow back. For Jack, it was the perfect place for him to go all out at full power, whereas Viola saw a few formations for sneak attacks.

Viola and Jack looked at each other and nodded. Viola zipped off to a well hidden spot and waited for her moment to attack. Jack transformed to his Frost Demon form and awaited Peppa's arrival. He wondered if he could convince the Saiyan to stand down and not fight. There was a slight chance he could.

As Nappa and Vegeta landed in East City, Peppa veered off to find Jack and his partner. She wanted them to herself. Her blood was boiling and she was ready to fight. All she could think about was Jack and his partner, about how much stronger she may become if she happens to lose and is spared. Peppa looked like she had gone mad, but in truth, she was happy. For the first time since she lost Bardock and Gine, she felt alive. She was ready to let go and go all out in her fight.

Jack stood valiantly as he caught onto Peppa's energy. At this point, he didn't know fear, didn't have surrender in his vocabulary. At this point, he was ready to taste blood, be it his own, or the Saiyan's. Jack was amazed at Peppa's speed. She was moving faster than Frieza ever could. But Jack was confident he could beat the female Saiyan without having to transform. Little did he know, Peppa had a side to her that she had managed to keep a secret. The last thing she wanted was to lose control.

_Vegeta had thought that Peppa was the Legendary Super Saiyan at one point, but quickly realized that she was something else. Her speed and strength was unparalleled and she seemed unstoppable. But, Vegeta managed to calm her down somehow. Peppa, who had an ironclad will and never shed a tear since losing Bardock and Gine, fell into Vegeta's arms, crying from the shock. Vegeta held his comrade, not saying anything because he didn't know what to say or do. But, that didn't matter to Peppa. All she wanted was to have someone hold her, no matter who it was. Vegeta was doing all he could and it was more than enough for Peppa. The storm inside of her heart and mind was settling and she began to feel more in control of herself._

"_Is she going to be alright, Vegeta"? Nappa asked._

"_Of course she is, you dolt!" Vegeta shot back. "She's the strongest of us both."_

"_Vegeta-san…" Peppa said weakly. "You're throwing your pride away for my well-being"?_

"_Of course I am," Vegeta replied softly. Peppa looked deep into the eyes of the Saiyan Prince and found herself falling in love. But something told her it would not last._

Peppa shook her head, wishing she didn't remember almost falling completely in love with Vegeta. Sure, he cared about her, but he was too arrogant at times. All Peppa could think was, "Like father, like son." She was too free-spirited for Vegeta. Her blood was constantly boiling in anticipation for a great battle. She, unlike the other Saiyans, had no need to transform into the Oozaru, or Great Ape, because she was already so powerful in her base form. This being her case, she made a special visor that not only could read power levels and the source of the power, it also blocked out the Blutz Waves that came from full moons or simulated full moons. Bardock decided to help his adopted daughter and to talk to King Vegeta about making simulated moons. Peppa smiled thinking about those days and this was a day that she would never forget for as long as she lived.

Suddenly, she locked onto Jack's power. He was close by and ready for battle. As she landed her pod, Jack powered up to his Final Form while Viola stayed hidden. Peppa stepped out of her pod and approached Jack.

"You resemble one of Frieza's people", Peppa said calmly.

"I am", Jack began, "but I'm not. I'm something more." Peppa chuckled softly, claiming that her opponent was bluffing. Jack began to laugh harder than ever before.

"My power is greater than Frieza, Cooler and King Cold combined", Jack said calmly. "You have no chance of beating me at my current state."

"Be that as it may", Peppa began, "but I have a power unknown to this world." This caught Jack's interest. He was intrigued and amused.

"_A power unknown to this world"_, Jack thought. He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking about the last time he heard that line. But this wasn't the time to reminisce. The battle for Earth's survival was drawing nearer. Two battles for the sake of the planet were at hand; the Z Fighters versus Nappa and Vegeta and Jack and Viola versus Peppa. Goku was still in Otherworld running on Snake Way, trying to get back to Earth after finishing his training with Kaio-sama. He didn't have much time as the battle between the Z Fighters and Nappa broke out. But, he sensed the other battle had yet to begin.

Jack showed off his power and the shockwave pushed Peppa back a couple of yards and almost knocked her down. She was impressed by this display of power and followed suit. This time, Jack almost got knocked down, but he didn't move as far. Then, they began their battle. Peppa advanced first with a fistful of Ki, but missed Jack entirely. She continued to attack him, but missed each Ki-enhanced attack. Jack wasn't losing any stamina whereas Peppa was slowly losing hers.

"_Why can't I hit him"?_ Peppa thought as she continued her assault. "_I should have hit him by now. What the hell is…"_ She figured it out. By using her Ki to strengthen her attacks, it was draining her energy. She backed off and tried to think of a strategy, but had little time. Jack began his own assault and landed each attack. Peppa wasn't fast enough and found herself flying through the air to another attacker. Out of the shadows of the mountains, Viola struck the Saiyan with all her might and almost broke Peppa's back. Screaming in agony, Peppa countered with a small yet powerful Ki blast that hurt Viola, but not enough to keep her down. Viola took her turn and assaulted Peppa without mercy. Jack watched from below and was shocked by how much stronger his lover had become. She was just as strong as Frieza, if not stronger.

"_Hey! Who am I speaking to"? _a voice called from seemingly out of nowhere.

"_I'm Jack Frost", _he replied.

"_That girl has some strength, doesn't she"?_

"_That's my Viola." _Jack was confident that she could finish off Peppa. But, something stirred in his mind. "_Who are you"?_

"_I am the Supreme Kai of the East, Shin. But, if you wish, you can simply call me Supreme Kai."_

Jack didn't know what to think. He was practically contacted by a god who willing gave his name. Flustered, Jack had to know why him.

"_No offense, Supreme Kai, but why did you contact me"?_

"_My assistant and personal bodyguard, Kibito, sensed a large power coming from your planet. Don't tell him I said this, but he got real envious when he sensed it."_ Jack and Shin laughed for a moment, but was interrupted when Peppa had began to over power Viola. Jack looked up and saw that his true love was in trouble. He flew to assist her, but was halted by Vegeta's Galic Gun.

"You might not be Kakarot", Vegeta began, "but I have a larger hatred toward Frieza's kind!"

Jack began laughing. "Prince Vegeta… Frieza's told me a great deal of information about you. You really are an arrogant fool." Jack began charging a Kamehameha Wave and aimed it at Vegeta. In turn, he charged his Galic Gun. They cared about no one and nothing except for defeating each other.

As the two metaphorical titans prepared to fire their Ki waves, Nappa's body hit Vegeta, causing premature launch that barely missed Peppa, who was already on the verge of snapping.

"WHAT THE HELL, VEGETA!?" Peppa shouted. "WATCH WHERE YOU FIRE THAT THING!"

Vegeta pushed Nappa's limp, lifeless body off of him. "DON'T BLAME ME FOR THAT!" Vegeta looked around and saw Jack beginning to power up. "_What the hell is he"?_ Vegeta thought. Jack obviously wasn't at his limit and was only holding back.

"ARGH!" Jack shouted, unveiling a brand new form. He had skipped over his other two forms, that everyone had yet to see, and transformed to his Platinum form. Things weren't looking good for Vegeta. He knew he could die, but he would die with dignity. Just as Jack charged another Kamehameha Wave, Son Goku appeared in front of the Frost Demon and told him to deal with the other Saiyan. Jack powered down and headed right for Peppa as the Earth-raised Saiyan and the Saiyan Prince began to lock horns in a no-barred battle for Earth.


End file.
